


The True Intimation WIP

by DJRedWolf



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: Africa, Epiloge, Fanfiction, Incest, Lions, M/M, NSFW, m/m - Freeform, madagascar, rite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRedWolf/pseuds/DJRedWolf
Summary: Zuba takes Alex to a private meeting place for the male lions where they perform homosexual rituals to appease themselves and the Spirits of their ancestors before them and the Gods. Alex and Zuba delve into a incestial homosexual relationship and get gang banged by the other male lions of the tribe.





	The True Intimation WIP

The True Initiation

Alex wasn’t sure what his father had in mind for his initiation into the Tribe of lions that he ruled over. But his father had constantly reassured him that it was going to be something he’d enjoy. Alex and Zuba both walked together in the darkness, star, and moonlight being the only thing that lit the path of the darkened Savannah. 

The two lions didn’t speak the entire trip toward this sacred grove his father spoke of. Alex wasn’t sure what to say to his dad. He was glad however that he won him over now, and didn’t have to pretend to be a “Real” lion. Since the moment between the old woman and the dam, things had changed between them a great deal. 

There was a much stronger bond that had fused and tied them together, one that probably would remain unbreakable. Yeah, sure Alex was eager to return to New York back to the comforts of the Zoo. But being able to be a real lion for once was also a welcoming change. The two lions continued down the path until torchlight was seen in the distance. Alex squinted to observe. 

“Is that where we’re going, dad?” He would ask. 

“Mhm sure is!” The male lion bellowed grinning from ear to ear. “That is where your true initiation will begin!” 

Alex was more than eager to get there now. His heart was thudding against his chest and he crouched low and lunged himself forward and ran toward the torchlight swiftly on all fours. 

“Hold up son!” Zuba hollered after as the lion attempted to keep up with Alex. 

Panting and grunting Zuba finally caught up with his boy. Sure Alex was much swifter than the old man. But age always complicated things with Zuba. “Patience young grasshopper,” Zuba said smiling.

“Sorry dad, I’m just so excited, I want to be a real lion, like you!” He said grinning. 

“Alex, you are a real lion,” Reassured his father patting him on the back. “But tonight will be the first time you get treated like a real lion,” A sinister chuckle would come from the back of his father’s throat. 

For some reason, Zuba was acting peculiar since they had left the den. Alex wasn’t able to quite put a thumb on the situation, but something about him seemed off. Like he was anticipating the moment the ritual of initiation would begin. Zuba and Alex continued walking at a steady pace now in sight of the torchlight. There were torches lined up side by side forming a path. 

Alex looked around in awe and noticed that there was a large slab of rock that stood easily 50 feet in height. There was a massive bonfire at the center and the flame light danced upon the stone’s surface. A few of the tribe’s male lions were dancing and chanting together. Alex and Zuba traveled the torch lit path as if wandering through a small labyrinth. They soon came up to the face of the massive stone monolith. 

The dancers circled around the fire, continuing their dance undisturbed. Drums were being beaten and flute music was being played. “Enough!” Zuba exclaimed and the music suddenly ended. 

“We have gathered here today, to witness my Son’s true initiation into our Clan, here I shall perform the rite of passage by giving him the seed in which bore him into this world,” Zuba exclaimed. 

The Lions listened in intensively to their Alpha’s words. Alex was a bit confused at what his father had just said. Did he just say that he was going to be putting a seed inside Alex? Why would he want a seed inside of him? Maybe he misheard his father’s words; maybe it was a metaphor or something. 

Zuba soon began to walk over toward Alex and smiled slightly. “Come here son, feel your father’s body,’ He said with a deep purring voice. 

Alex wasn’t sure what his father meant. But when his father flexed his muscles before him, Alex gulped nervously. He was extremely and oddly turned on all of a sudden by his father’s flexing. “Touch me,” His father once again encouraged. 

Alex hesitated a moment. But soon his paw would reach forth and begin to feel his father’s muscular chest. He started at the top, feeling those handsome pecks of his and then slowly worked his way down. He could feel his paw gliding past his abdomen which obtained a good six pack. It felt wonderful and suddenly Alex felt an arousal between his legs. 

“Now, you flex your body, son.” He encouraged. Alex blushed a bit at this request. But he did so anyway. 

He wasn’t as large as his father. In fact, Alex was more of a twink. He had a slender chest and thin abdomen which had only a four pack. His father’s thick heavy paws began to roam over his body and shivers shot forth up his spine. His father smelt the air and a lustful grin displayed over his muzzle. 

“My my, boy you seem to be aroused by this,” He would chuckle. 

The other lions had sat in a circle, observing the performance the two males were giving. Chuckles would erupt from them as their own cocks between their legs began to throb in full states of erection. 

Alex began to shutter a bit when his father touched his groin. “Dad, what are you doing?” He asked stuttering a little as his heart thudded savagely against his chest. His eyes would flash toward the strong manly lion before him. There was a bunch of feelings welling up inside of him, feelings he had never felt before. 

 

“Come here son,” Zuba beckoned Alex as he would eagerly wrap a paw around the back of the younger lion’s head. He would press Alex close to his muzzle. Soon Zuba would open his lips and soon he began to shove his muzzle deep into Alex’s muzzle kissing him passionately. 

Alex could feel that rough sandpaper-like tongue going deep into his muzzle. His entire body tensed as his father’s strong arms wrapped around his slender frame. It was an intense moment that aroused between the two lions. Alex wasn’t sure how much he could contain himself. 

Once the kiss was over, his eyes looked directly at his father. “Dad, when you mean seed inside of me, do you ugh mean…” He hesitated to finish his sentence for his father grinned. “That’s right my son, I am going to allow my seed to shoot inside of you so that our bond can be tighter than ever,” 

Alex would blush heavily at his father’s words. His tail would sway back and forth almost in excitement. “I’d be honored to have your seed inside of me,” Alex said his face starting to blush heavily. 

Zuba would chuckle and smile slightly at what he had heard come from his son’s muzzle. “Is that so huh? How long have you wanted it then?” Zuba would inquire. 

Alex blushed some more, his face burning red. “Well, I suppose since we first met at the Reserve.” Alex had to admit. “Seeing you for the first time, there was like pins and needles inside of me, something I couldn’t describe.” 

“That is the true Alpha calling from within you my son. We all Alphas have had that feeling from the dawn of time. It's natural.” He would then once again begin to explore his son’s body and he chuckles. “And now, we finally get to share each other’s body's in front of the men of the tribe. But you must promise me something,” He said. 

“Ugh, yeah anything dad,” Alex said ears perking up. 

“You must never tell anyone about this ritual. It is held sacred to us men alone,” Zuba said in a warning tone. “Breaking this oath, means breaking the laws of nature and thus an instant sentence out of the Pride, you got that?” 

“Yes sir,” Alex said nervously. 

“Good, now come here,” He would say. “I want to feel that tongue of yours against mine once more,” The two males once again smashed their mouths onto one another. Another deep and passionate kiss being ensued. 

Alex was more eager now to explore his father’s frame. His paws eagerly began grasping at his muscular structure. Zuba was purring rather loudly in Alex’s ears and it seemed to make his cock throb more and more. “What do you wish me to do first, dad?” He asked nervously. 

Truth be told, Alex never had sex. He had never been put in this kind of situation but he had always heard stories from other males. He would look anxious at his father and waited for a response. 

“Well, haven’t you ever had sex with my boy?” Zuba asked. 

When Alex shook his head no, Zuba was quite surprised. “Which means that you are a virgin, no?” 

Alex would again blush and rub the back of his head nervously. “Yeah, you can ugh say that.” He said. 

“Perfect,” Zuba said. “No better way to break you in then with your old man,” The Alpha said grinning. “Now, the first thing that I wish you to do now is to go down between my legs and suck on my fat cock.” 

Alex inhaled a deep breath and got to his knees. When he was face to face with his father’s member he purred. The aroma that it produced enthralled his nostrils. His mouth opened and soon his paws reached forth to grab the man’s girthy member. Alex would exhale and soon shove that large meat stick into his warm muzzle and began to nurse on it. 

Zuba exhaled sharply and let out a low rumbling groan escape from the back of his throat. He had never felt such powerful lips around his dick. His own mate couldn’t even compare to the sensation that he was feeling right now with his son. Those lips of his locked around his fat meaty dick tightly and he could hear his son slurping loudly upon it. 

 

Alex shoved more of his father’s girthy meat stick into his mouth. His tongue would eagerly wind around the throbbing veiny member and continue to suck on it. His paw would reach forth and grasp at his father’s large ball sack that dangled between his legs. 

Zuba would growl seductively as his claws came out from his feet paws and dig deep into the earth. His body rose and fell with rapid breathing. He could feel his son’s sandpaper tongue eagerly caress his member. Whimpering he would reach with both paws and wrapped them around the back of Alex’s head.

Alex hadn’t been prepared for what was about to happen. His father gripped the back of his head and soon began rapidly thrusting back and forth. His fat meaty dick went in and out of those manly lips. Alex could feel it shove forth and then be pushed back in fluid motion and it felt wonderful. That girthy prick of his father’s shot forth thick torrents of precum and it tasted delightful. 

Growling, Zuba pulled his son away from his cock and panted. “Hmp fuck, I didn’t know that your mouth felt like a vagina,” The lion said panting and groaning. “I almost blew my load.” 

Alex grinded himself against his father, he really enjoyed the feeling of how manly he was. “I want you dad,” Alex said in a yearning tone of voice. 

Zuba’s ears perked up a little at this. “That so huh, you think you can take me up the ass?” 

“Yes, yes sir I want to be taken like you took mom when making me,” He said blushing heavily. 

In the background the other male lions were rock hard at the gay scene that was unfolding before them. They too had already begun mating one another. They gave each other blowjobs, switching between 69’ing each other and mounting one another. 

It was quite amazing how it spread once the arousing had begun. The males seemed to be really into watching a father and son have hot gay sex with each other, now the really good stuff was about to happen. 

“Yes dad, I am ready to take your cock, like mum,” He said smiling softly. 

“Then get on all fours, bitch,” His father said in a growling tone of voice. “And prepare to feel the thrusting of a true real lion,” 

There was something about his father’s voice that made Alex shiver in pleasure and yearning. He never had been talked down to like this. But in all honesty it was only making Alex’s throbbing cock and eager asshole beg for more of his father’s ruthless actions. He slowly got onto his hands and knees and presented his father his ass. The young lion then said. 

“Please, shove that manly girth deep inside of me,” 

Zuba chuckled softly and looked at ho submissive his son was being. He pondered a moment. “Maybe I should lube you up first, son.” He suggested. 

“After all you are a virgin and its going to be quite the girth to take in when I push this fat meaty manhood of mine deep into your depths,” He said. 

“No, no lube.” Alex said. “I want it raw. Take me and stretch my anal ring nice and wide. Make me beg to be filled with your hot sticky seed,” 

“Look at this boys, my son acts like a lioness compared to a lion.” He teases with the boys. The other males chuckle softly and grinned at one another. 

“Hey Zuba, why not give us a chance at your son’s hole after yourself huh? Make it a gang bang.” 

Zuba would rub his chin a moment as he groped and stroked his fat meat rod with the other hand. “Hmp, that isn’t a half bad idea. If he’s going to be this submissive, he might as well please the entire tribe like a lioness would.” 

The boys chuckled and laughed, giving each other high fives and making wolf whistling noises. 

“Alright Alex, raw it is.” Zuba said. He would crotch low to where his fat meaty rod would be close toward his son’s tight anal ring.


End file.
